


Guilt And Love ***on hiatus***

by Theatreandcomicfreak



Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatreandcomicfreak/pseuds/Theatreandcomicfreak
Summary: Marinette didn’t know why she even bothered. Every single day she’d check her wrists to see if writing had appeared. She didn’t even know why she did it, it was rare to not get your soulmate’s name on your wrist after fourteen. She guessed it was just routine, everyday for two years she’d check her arm praying for the day when she’d find her soulmate’s name there. It was the same outcome everyday, nothing. She sighed and put on her long jacket and hoped that her classmates would ignore her today.Damian Wayne didn’t have a soulmate, he was content with that fact. Well, not really, but he didn’t want to bring some poor innocent person into his life of vigilante justice and league of assassins baggage. He tried not to think too hard about his lack of a soulmate and his brothers knew it was a touchy subject and they rarely brought it up. The last time somebody did Damian threw a knife into the wall. Needless to say, Damian wasn’t the type who should be co-leading a tour. He was the Ice King after all, but Dick Grayson had an amazing way of forcing people to do things they didn’t want to do so tomorrow Damian, along with his eldest brother, was showing a group of French students around Wayne Enterprises.Pure torture.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette didn’t know why she even bothered. Every single day she’d check her wrists to see if writing had appeared. She didn’t even know why she did it, it was rare to not get your soulmate’s name on your wrist after fourteen. She guessed it was just routine, everyday for two years she’d check her arm praying for the day when she’d find her soulmate’s name there. It was the same outcome everyday, nothing. She sighed and put on her long jacket and hoped that her classmates would ignore her today.

They didn’t. Again Marinette was ridiculed and called the girl who wasn’t good enough to have a soulmate. Alya yelled at her again for being a bully to Lila, for what was it? Tripping her this time? Marinette sighed as she sat down at the desk in her room. At least tomorrow might be tomorrow, everyone might be too preoccupied with heading to the field trip to Gotham that Marinette could slip into the shadows once more. Even Adrien who once said he’d stick with her stopped talking to her. That was around the same time that Chat decided he wouldn’t help Ladybug anymore because she said that he wasn’t her soulmate. Marinette was used it by now though, she couldn’t even be sad either, Ladybug couldn’t be akumatized. Marinette flopped on her bed as Tikki tried to cheer her up with the field trip she’d go to the next day. “Gotham is so inspirational! You’ll love it Marinette!” Marinette nodded and smiled, Tikki really understood her and sometimes Marinette felt like she was the only one she could confide in. “You’re right Tikki, focusing on the positives!” Tikki smiled at her holders new found confidence, “And don’t forget Marinette, you should be proud, your essay out of the whole of France was picked by Wayne Enterprises!” Marinette giggled at her kwami’s overwhelming positivity. Tikki really kept her grounded. Marinette turned off her lights and got ready for an exciting, but early day tomorrow.

~~~~~~~

Damian Wayne didn’t have a soulmate, he was content with that fact. Well, not really, but he didn’t want to bring some poor innocent person into his life of vigilante justice and league of assassins baggage. He tried not to think too hard about his lack of a soulmate and his brothers knew it was a touchy subject and they rarely brought it up. The last time somebody did Damian threw a knife into the wall. Needless to say, Damian wasn’t the type who should be co-leading a tour. He was the Ice King after all, but Dick Grayson had an amazing way of forcing people to do things they didn’t want to do so tomorrow Damian, along with his eldest brother, was showing a group of French students around Wayne Enterprises. _This will be pure torture._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this fic awhile ago, sorry it's so cliche haha

Damian straightened his tie, silently cursing the fact that he still had to do this dumb tour. He examined himself in the mirror before opening his bedroom door and trudging down the stairs. Jason was eating cereal in the kitchen and almost spat it out laughing at his brother’s annoyed expression. “Going somewhere Demon Spawn?” Jason asked between chews. Damian sighed and Dick came into the kitchen whistling and stifling a laugh at his youngest brother. He was in a similar getup as Damian. “Yep, in fact we’re both leading a tour for the French class that won Bruce’s contest.” “How’d you get stuck with that job?” Jason asked teasingly. “Father asked us because we are the only ones in this family who are fluent in French apparently…” Damian said rolling his eyes. “Ready little Ice King?” Dick asked messing up his brothers hair. “tt” Damian redid his hair and scowled at his brother. “I am ready, although not going would still be preferable.” Dick laughed at his brother and tossed him the keys, “You can drive little bro.”

~~~~~~~

“I’m late! I’m late! I’m so late!” Marinette yelled as she scrambled to get ready for the field trip. “Calm down Marinette,” eased her Kwami, “You still have twenty minutes to get to the bus!” Marinette nodded as she put her shoes on and brushed her teeth at the same time. She then opened her purse and Tikki flew in. Marinette ran down her stairs and her mother held out her packed lunch for her. “Thanks a bunch Maman! You’re a lifesaver!” Sabine nodded kindly at her daughter, “Of course sweetie! And be sure to let me know if those awful classmates of yours harass you anymore!” Marinette smiled at her mother, she hasn’t told her everything but Sabine was still worried about her. “I will Maman I promise.”

Marinette got on the bus just in time, she slid into the empty back seat and plugged in her headphones. The ride was long but Marinette got lost in her music so before she knew it, she was in Gotham and the bus was in front of Wayne Enterprises. As her class clambered off the bus she saw the two tour guides, two boys in formal wear. One with a huge grin on his face and another with a scowl. Marinette almost laughed, he looked like how she felt. Marinette felt an itch on her wrist. Without looking she scratched it, and Lila started to lie effortlessly ignoring the bluenette besides her, “You know Alya,” she said to Marinette’s ex best friend, “Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne’s son was my childhood best friend! He always wished he was my soulmate, and we were going to meet up in Gotham so I could get you an interview, but he’s out of town.” Alya brightened, her friend knew everyone, so cool. Marinette scratched her left wrist, which had also started to itch, and her right simultaneously while rolling her eyes. Suddenly, she couldn’t take it anymore and she rolled up her sleeves, she couldn’t believe what was there.

Damian felt stuffy, it wasn’t very hot, especially not for Gotham, but his arms were still uncomfortable. He heard a girl with sausage hair start telling lies about him and he was about to run up and call bull but he was too preoccupied with his itchy wrists. He thrust off his jacket in anger as he heard his brother laugh, Dick had seen Damian squirming and trying to itch his wrists. Damian glared at him until he heard his brother gasp. Damian looked confused and Dick pointed to his wrists. Damian looked down and there clear as day was a name, “Marinette”. Dick started to laugh uncontrollably because on his little brother’s left wrist was the word “Ladybug”. “Only you would have an insect as a soulmate baby bird!” Dick chortled. Damian rolled his eyes but he recognized “Marinette” as a French name, maybe she was on the tour he was leading. He just hoped it wasn’t sausage hair girl.

Marinette had the English word “Robin” on her left wrist, she knew it meant some kind of small bird. She also saw a name, “Damian”. She speculated that maybe the name had shown up when Lila mentioned some other kid named Damian. She was puzzled about the “Robin”, could it be some American name? Her confusion was overshadowed by her elation that she had a soulmate, well not only one, but two! She almost missed the taller tour guide talking,

“Hi my name is Richard Grayson and that’s my brother Damian Wayne.” Lila paled, she really screwed up. “We’ll be your tour guides today, now if everyone’s ready can we start the tour? Also if there’s a Marinette in this class could she come up here please?” Damian facepalmed, he should’ve known his brother would take matters into his own hands.

Marinette guessed that the Damian the older tour guide mentioned was the Damian on her wrist so when her classmates whispered that she was in trouble already she just rolled her eyes and walked up to the guides.

“I’m guessing your Damian on my wrist” Marinette giggled showing the shorter boy her right wrist. He showed his which had her name on it. Damian was a little surprised that this really pretty girl was his soulmate. Though even if she wasn’t the alluring girl that stood before him he would still be just a teeny bit happy he had a soulmate, well maybe a lot happy but he’d never tell his brothers or he wouldn’t hear the end of it. He examined the girl with dark hair, blue eyes and fair skin, Asian heritage he realized. After taking her in he realized she was a lot more beautiful than he previously thought.

“Why don’t you two catch up and I can lead the rest of the tour?” Dick said grinning, he loved young love and he could tell his brother was flustered. “S-sure.” Marinette stuttered in English as she blushed. “S-so, ummm I’m sorry I don’t really know what to-“ Marinette was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the inside of Wayne Enterprises, Marinette rushed into the building, Damian following after her so she didn’t get hurt. Inside was a group of buff looking men and women with huge smiles and one man with a white face, large grin and green hair standing in the middle.

“Joker.”


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette had heard of Gotham villains before, but seeing one in the flesh made her shudder. Sure she’d gone up against villains all the time, but Akumatized victims, save Lila, were terrorizing Paris against their own free will. These Gothamites did it for fun. Marinette knew she was out of her league but she refused to let anyone get hurt without a fight. Gotham didn’t have a miraculous cure, so those injured would stay that way. Marinette assessed the situation, each of the Joker’s henchmen had guns but they were nothing without their leader. Marinette knew Joker was brutal so her best bet would be to take him out while he expected victory. Marinette quickly formulated a plan, all she needed to do was give him enough rope to hang himself…

“Oh please don’t hurt me!” She said in her best damsel in distress voice. She saw Damian jump beside her, she knew he was confused but she just gave him a confident look that said, I have a plan. As the villains turned to face her and away from the crowd she laid it on extra thick. “I’ll do anything, just spare me.” She brought a hand up to her head, she was overacting a little bit but Gotham was known for its over the topness. The Joker walked toward her as he smiled thinking he found his newest target. As he sauntered over Marinette saw her opening. Swiftly, she swept his leg out from under him causing him to fall to the ground and moan in pain. She ran dodging bullets and punches from Joker’s goons and yelled, “Everyone Exit the building in an orderly fashion! Get out while you can!” People started hurrying out as Marinette held off the henchmen, being joined shortly by Damian and Dick. As the building evacuated Batman dropped in from a window. Seeing that his son, Dick, and this petite french girl were kicking a*s he took Joker over to the station letting the duo handle the rest.

As Damian fought he finally understood why this girl was his soulmate, it didn’t really click that he had one until this moment. Seeing her fight like a bad*ss and use her wits was when he finally realized, ‘maybe I’m not so alone after all.’

~~~~~~~

With Marinette’s help the fight was over quickly, everyone had been evacuated and most people left the building completely unscathed, others with minor injuries. Bruce decided to check up on the French class, one to make sure they were okay and two to see if he could adopt the fighting girl with black hair and blue eyes. He was kidding of course about the second detail, well not really. As soon as he arrived he heard an Italian girl with brown hair yelling at the girl who had saved the French class.

“I can’t believe you were going to let Joker kill us all just to save yourself!” She fake sobbed as the other students comforted her, all of the class scowled at her. “Are you kidding me?! She saved you!” Bruce heard his son shoot back in French, ‘uh, oh’. That tone usually meant he was on the verge of murder. He walked over and ignored the looks of recognition. “Oh my god it’s Bruce Wayne! Didn’t you say you knew him Lila!” A pale short blonde squealed. The Italian girl rubbed her neck and chuckled guiltily. ‘God, I hope Bruce Wayne doesn’t know French’ she thought as she said, “Yes, but don’t mention it. We try to keep it on the hush hush so I don’t get mobbed everywhere.” Bruce raised an eyebrow. ‘F*ck’ Lila thought. “Is that so? Because I distinctly recall that I’ve never met you.” Damian smiled triumphantly, ‘that should knock her down a peg.’ Bruce didn’t dwell on the teenage drama, he didn’t want to be here when the liar was confronted, “I just wanted to see the girl who single handedly took down Joker and his men.” Bruce smirked as the petite midnight haired girl blushed. Damian gestured to her, “This is her. Marinette, mysoulmate.” Damian mumbled the last words and spoke them quickly. Bruce almost didn’t catch it, but he smiled a little and looked up to see both the girl, Damian’s soulmate, and Damian, himself a blushy mess. Damian didn’t blush, obviously this girl hit him hard. Bruce smirked until a caramel skinned girl with dyed red hair at the tips shouted, “Wait! I thought you were in love with Lila, Damian! How could you move on so quickly?! Especially for someone like Marinette of all people?” Alya scrunched up her nose at the word Marinette, like it was the plague. Damian almost growled, “First of all, I don’t know any Lilac girl! And second, I don’t like what you’re implying about Marinette, from what I’ve seen so far she’s the best one out of all of you!” It was deathly silent, Marinette shot a thankful glance up to her soulmate. It was still so surreal for her, having someone stick up for her and actually getting a soulmate! She never expected to ever get a soulmate ‘especially not someone so handsome’ Marinette mused.

Damian had defined cheekbones, a tan skin tone and piercing jade eyes. They were so much more gorgeous than Adrien’s, and his rugged black hair was styled in a way that was perfect. Marinette was grateful that he wasn’t just handsome, he stuck up for others and definitely fought well, maybe better than her. It made Marinette be even more attracted to him, and she barely knew him. There was only one thing Marinette thought could make him more attractive, a smile. He always seemed to frown, ‘I’ll just have to change that’ Marinette decided.

Lila seethed, everything was slowly tumbling down. Marinette had a soulmate now, Damian AND Bruce Wayne were there calling her out, and her classmates were starting to wise up. Lila looked for a fast escape and saw none. She was trapped, there was no way this could end well, so she did what always worked, cried.

Nobody noticed as Lila signaled behind her back. Directly following the signal was a purple akuma. It flew into her hair ribbon. ‘You’ll pay for this Marinette Dupain-Cheng’

“Yes Hawkmoth.”


	4. Chapter 4

Even though Gabriel had managed to get an akuma in Lila Rossi’s bag for her convenience in Gotham, as part of their agreement, it was still out of range. He thrust his cane done in frustration as he felt complete static from the connection. There was absolutely no hope in controlling the akuma now, but Gabriel didn’t want to risk scarring his miraculous by trying any further. He had two choices, either end his alliance with Rossi by detransforming, or let her have free roam and run the risk of her going completely off course and not getting him the miraculouses he needed. Gabriel sighed, “Dark wings, fall.” Miss. Rossi was going to be a worse enemy than ally, but her as a rogue akuma could be even more dangerous. He’d have a week to plan his next move before Rossi’s return home. A week before Hell came back again.

Lila felt the rush of adrenaline flood through her veins, Volpina’s abilities surged through her body until…they didn’t. Lila felt the power release and watched as a white butterfly flew past, out of the building. Hawkmoth broke their alliance?! When Lila got back to Paris he was so dead! As Lila felt the wave of becoming herself once again she saw her classmates flock like sheep to her, maybe it could still be used to her advantage. Lila continued her fake sobbing, “Oh, I’m so sorry! I swear I don’t know what came over me! Another spell of my illness.” Damian narrowed his eyes at the girl, he wasn’t sure what had happened and he didn’t know who ‘Hawk moth’ was but he knew that whatever it was wasn’t some illness. The class members still lapped it up though.

“Am I missing something?” Damian asked Marinette. She in turn sighed, she guessed Hawkmoth must’ve been out of range and dropped his transformation, although she’d have to investigate how an akuma got into Gotham in the first place. “Where to even begin? There’s this Parisian villain named Hawkmoth who feeds negative emotions and turns people into supervillains to retrieve the hero Ladybug’s miraculous. He used to also go after Chat Noir’s miraculous but he uh- isn’t doing anything anymore…anyway, I don’t know how an akuma got here for Lila, but the reason nobody’s calling her out on her bs is because of something she said last year. Basically, Lila lied to the whole school claiming she had an illness which made her lie uncontrollably. And of course everybody believed her.” Marinette huffed and rolled her eyes, originally she’d been grateful for that lie but now it was just Lila’s “get out of jail free card”.

“You’ve got to be kidding me? A simple google search would clear up that a disease of that manner is not a thing. What idiots. TT.” Damian scowled as he watched the students fawn over Lila. “Yeah, but she’s a great liar and even when her lies are proved false my class never learns, they just fall for the next one.” Marinette frowned, she couldn’t really tell anybody this but Damian made her comfortable. Damian continued to talk to her making the occasional comment that would make Marinette giggle, his stoic and sarcastic answers that not everybody seemed to pick up on made Marinette feel more at home with him. _‘I could get used to this’_

Adrien watched as Marinette giggled with the Wayne boy. ‘ _Unbelievable_ ’. She didn’t know it yet but she was supposed to be his soulmate! Ladybug was his other half! They completed each other! This guy obviously did something to make it seem like they were soulmates because Adrien knew they couldn’t be. He thought his lady would’ve crawled back to him by now. He was trying to teach his lady a lesson by ignoring her the way she had been ignoring the fact that they were meant to be. Dare he say it, they were endgame.

Adrien sauntered up to the two and grabbed Marinette by the wrist. “Adrien what the hell?” Adrien started dragging her away, saving her from the man who’d bewitched her into thinking she was his soulmate. “I need to talk to you.” “Can’t it wait?!” She scowled. Adrien shook his head, “No princess, I need to talk to you meow.” Marinette faltered just as Damian came storming up to them trying to rescue Marinette. “C-chat?”

Still in a dazed stupor, Marientte found Damian was comforting her and taking her away from Adrien. That was okay with Adrien, he saw everything he needed, on Marinette’s left wrist read “Robin”. Purrfect, Adrien knew exactly what to do.

In Marinette’s shock Damian began to yell at Adrien. The two bickered back and forth for a while until the French class came back to the main lobby, _they’d missed the tour_.

“Alright students! Let’s get back on the bus now!” Miss Bustier said cheerily. Damian growled, they went on the tour without them! How did the incompetent teacher not notice she was missing two students? Well one student and complete as*hole. Damian glanced back at Adrien who was clambering one the bus. Marinette turned to her soulmate, “Um now that that’s out of the way, do you maybe want to meet up tomorrow? It’s basically a free day, m-maybe we could coffee grab or something, I mean! Grab coffee!” It took all Damian had not to chuckle, keeping a straight face he said, “Sure. That sounds nice. I’ll give you my number and we can plan something.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Ahhhhh Tikki he gave me his number!” Marinette exclaimed as she flopped on the bed in her hotel room. Tikki giggled, she didn’t want to ruin the moment but she sighed. It had to be done, “Marinette, what are you going to do about Adrien?” Marinette shot up, “I-I HAVE NO IDEA! HE’S CHAT NOIR OH MY GOD!” Marinette started to freak out and pace around the room. As Marinette tried to make sense of what was happening she heard a tap on her window. “Hide, Tikki.”

Opening it she saw a man with an armored suit on and an R in the upper corner. He had a cape draping from his shoulders, Marinette recognized him as Robin, one of the heroes in Gotham. Then she realized who the Robin was on her wrist. ‘Could Robin and Damian be one in the same?’ Marinette inspected the man who stood before her, although she couldn’t see his eyes she did rule out that he was Damian, Robin was taller and he had blonde hair, like Adrien’s, not midnight like Damian’s.

“H-hi!” Marinette exclaimed, she didn’t believe it, what was she going to do? She had two soulmates, she was starting to feel really guilty, she should’ve told Damian! “Hey there pr- miss. What brings a pretty girl like you to Gotham?” The blonde boy leered at her. “Um- I- School Trip. Sorry, could you uh back up, you’re making me nervous…” Marinette responded as Robin moved forward to her, pressing her against the wall. “Hmmm. Interesting…” He said to her with a small smirk. “What?!” She squeaked. “You’d look even prettier with your hair down.” The boy reached for her pigtails while Marinette ducked. “You know, look at the time! Maybe you should head back! I’m sure you’ve got lots more important things to do!” Marinette said gently pushing the boy off her. “Marinette it’s okay, I know you’re my soulmate. You don’t have to hide it…” Marinette trembled as the boy brought a finger to her lips, “I’m not! I just, you’re making me feel a little uncomfortable…” The blonde chuckled, “Sure darling… I’ll come by again tomorrow.” He said glancing at his ring? Marinette shook her head quickly, he was gone just as quickly as he appeared at her window. ‘ _Is he really my soulmate?!’_

Adrien detransformed. A success. Plagg was able to easily change his outfit and his lady seemed to be falling hard for him. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. ‘Robin’ was going to pay her a couple more visits before the trip ended. It would be glorious, Adrien began to imagine it. First she’d fall for him as Robin and then when he showed her who he really was she’d realize that the Wayne kid was a liar and accept Adrien as her soulmate. Adrien licked his lips, _‘the perfect plan.’_


	5. Chapter 5

“So demon spawn whos this soulmate we’ve heard so much about?” Teased Jason at dinner. “None of your business Todd.” Damian replied curtly. Dick started to crack up, “He-he has Ladybug on one wrist! And a French girl on another!” Jason almost spat out his steak, “Two soulmates?! Damnnnn. When’d you get so smooth?” Damian rolled his eyes. “Well, not really smooth if one is an insect!” Dick continued chuckling. Jason joined his laughter while Tim stifled a laugh. Bruce decided his son probably had enough ridicule, “That’s enough boys.”

“Fineee.” Jason snickered until he was able to calm himself down. Damian picked at his food, something didn’t sit right with that blonde kid and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was barely paying attention to his family’s antics. He also couldn’t stop thinking about the Ladybug on his wrist. Some kind of superhero maybe? Damian stood up from his seat at the table and began to walk down to the batcave. “Where are you going?” Tim asked. “I need to research a certain blonde heathen.”

Turns out the blonde heathen was a model named Adrien Agreste, son of the famous designer Gabriel. Damian researched him for hours on end without avail. He recognized the presence of everyone who walked down to the batcave and when they realized he wouldn’t leave the computer he recognized their departure too. Damian couldn’t find anything all that helpful so he switched gears to look for superheroes named Ladybug. He didn’t expect to find anything but oddly enough there were thousands of hits, he clicked on the first site, a video clip.

 ** _“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! Nadja Chamack reporting live on the akuma Queen Wasp. Here are our heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir on the scene once again!” “_** Ladybug”…Marinette had also mentioned her Damian realized. She’d also mentioned Chat Noir, but as if he did something wrong… He quickly changed gears and searched Chat Noir. The post from the Ladyblog came up.

As of 2:27pm this Thursday Ladybug has confirmed that Chat Noir is no longer coming to fight akumas. Did our dynamic duo have a falling out? Stay tuned! Alya, Ladyblogger out!

‘ _Interesting_ ’, Damian thought. _‘Marinette called that kid Chat. Maybe there is a correlation.’_

“Damian it’s three am.” Dick said as he walked over to the boy at the computer. “And?” Damian asked, eyes still glued on the screen. “And don’t you want to be well-rested for your little coffee date tomorrow?” Damian narrowed his eyes at his brother, “How did you know about that?” Dick punched Damian in the arm playfully, “Hah you’re not denying it’s a date. And I may have overheard…” Damian scowled, “Overheard or eavesdropped?” “Who can say really?” Damian growled, “I can’t believe you.”

“Don’t change the subject. Come on you have to sleep.” Damian rolled his eyes, “I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” He continued scrolling trying to learn about Chat Noir and Ladybug. “Hey that’s my line!” Tim said as he rushed into the room with coffee in hand. “First Grayson now Drake, you just keep multiplying.” Dick picked Damian up much to his chagrin, but he was too tired and Dick was far too much bigger than him so he squirmed until he realized he wasn’t going to win this battle. Dick threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him to his room.

Dick threw his adopted brother on his bed, “Stay.” “Not a dog Grayson!” Dick chuckled, that statement was the last thing to come out of Damian’s mouth before he drifted to sleep.

Damian woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, it was 8:30am, he should’ve woken up awhile ago. He answered the phone groggily, not checking the caller ID. “Yes?!”

“Oh my gosh! I’m sorry did I wake you up?!” Asked a panicked girl with a heavy French accent on the other end. “Marinette? No, no sorry. What were you calling about.” He perked up a little. “I was just calling to see when you wanted to go for coffee.” Damian winced when he remembered the time, “Maybe make that brunch. How about 10?” Damian could practically see Marinette’s grin over the phone in her answer, “Sounds amazing! Where would you like to meet?” Damian was a little groggy but he still wanted to treat Marinette well, as she should be treated, “Can I have the address of your hotel? I can pick you up and take you somewhere. Maybe give a small tour of Gotham since you haven’t been here before.” He wasn’t nervous for her response, no way. He wasn’t afraid she was going to yell at him for asking for the place she was staying, absolutely not. It was ridiculous to imply such a thing.

“Sounds perfect! I’ll send you where I’m staying!” Marinette exclaimed. Damian let out some breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Perfect, I’ll be there at 10 sharp.”

~~~~~~~

Marinette brushed her hair once more for good measure. “Can you imagine Tikki?! He’s so chivalrous, he’s picking me up!” She sighed dreamily as Tikki giggled. “I hope you enjoy the date Marinette, you deserve it!” Marinette grinned as she took her purse and walked out of her room.

~~~~~~~

“Oh Marinette where are you going?” Asked Lila with a sickening sweetness. “None of your business Lila.” Lila faked sniffling and Marinette turned around, prepared to tell her off but then saw her surrounded by the whole French class. They were not happy, even Adrien who was normally impartial. “Are you going off with that Wayne kid?” Adrien asked stone faced. “So what if I am?” Marinette asked her ex partner. He ran after her and dug his nails into her skin, “Don’t leave. He’s bad news.” Marinette struggled, “Let go of me Adrien!”

“You heard the lady.” Said a voice causing Adrien to jump back. There in full glory stood Red Hood, Nightwing, and Red Robin. “W-what are you doing here?!” Squeaked the model. The class gawked at the heroes before them. Dick wanted to say they were here to check on their newest member of the family, but he figured Damian would not appreciate them giving away their identities. “That’s not important, but what is important is not touching a girl when she says no. And what’s important is not just standing by and letting it happen!” Jason, the hothead he was, yelled at the class. The class fled tails between their legs out of the lobby.

Marinette smiled, “Thank you. That was much appreciated! So I’m guessing Robin told you I’m his soulmate…” Marinette was a little surprised, Robin had seemed so…Not like the others. If he teammates were kind maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. “Wait, wait you met Robin?” Marinette gave them a confused look, “Uh yes…” Nightwing stood in shock, “Do you know his identity?” Marinette shook her head, “Of course not. Believe me I know how important secret identities are.” Nightwing stood in a stupor just like his brothers, this meant she had two names on her wrist like Damian. ‘Could this mean Marinette was Lad-‘ Nightwing’s head started to pound. ‘What was I thinking about? I can’t remember.’

Damian walked into the lobby of the Wayne hotel, when he saw his brothers in costume talking to Marinette he immediately regretted telling them where she was staying. Damian gave them the death stare as Marinette skipped up to him. Nightwing gave him a look, it said ‘I need to tell you something.’ Damian nodded at the silent communication and headed out with Marinette.

~~~~~~~

“So Damian I need to tell you something.” Marinette fidgeted with her fork not looking her soulmate in the eyes. She felt so bad that she hadn’t immediately told him that she had two soulmates. A loud ringing made Damian fall out of their engrossed conversation. He checked his phone and almost gasped, “I’m sorry, Marinette but I really have to go. To be continued?” Marinette nodded, although she was enjoying his company she was nervous to tell him about her second soulmate. “I’m going to call my butler to pick you up.”

“B-butler?!” Marinette exclaimed. Damian gave her an odd look, “Uh yeah…” The pieces started to click in Marinette’s mind. She hid her face in her hands, “Oh my god you’re that Damian Wayne!” She banged her head on the table. Damian almost chuckled, although it was refreshing to know his soulmate was sweet to him without knowing he was rich. “I’m going to have to take the car I drove you in, but Alfred will be around soon. Let’s do this again soon Marinette, if you’re available, of course.” Damian said shyly. Marinette nodded as she stifled a blush. ‘She’s kind of adorable’ Damian mused as he left the café. He checked his notification from his father once more, it simply read “Killer Croc”. Damn it why couldn’t Damian just live in a normal city?!

~~~~~~~

Croc wasn’t all that difficult, especially not with him, his father and all his ‘brothers’ there to help. What was difficult was explaining to his brothers that he never met Marinette as Robin.

“I’m telling you Grayson, the only time I’ve ever seen Marinette was as Damian.” He protested. “But baby bird, if that’s true that means your soulmate was lying about meeting Robin!” Dick said, millions of warning signals going off in his head. Damian shook his head, “Or it means she met somebody she thinks was Robin. Drake pull up the security footage from Marinette’s hotel, specifically last night.”

Tim pulled up the feed and Damian scowled, oh how heads were going to roll…


	6. Chapter 6

“I’ll get my guns.”

“No guns Jason!” Called Bruce from above the batcave. “How does he do that?!” Jason asked pulling on his hair. “TT. There’s more than one way to skin a cat. Trust me I’m going to exhaust all of them.” Before Damian could leave Dick tugged on his shirt, “Listen, you don’t want to do anything rash. Tim and I can monitor Marinette while you cool off, okay?”

“Absolutely not. You’re crazy if you think I’m not going Grayson!” Damian shoved his brother off of him, but before he could storm off and suit up Dick and Tim blocked him. “No baby bird. Let us handle this.” Damian almost pouted, almost, instead he brooded and stomped over to the batcave computer. “If you mess this up, I mess you up. Got it?” Damian asked menacingly.

“Yep totally! Got it!” Tim said nervously as he and Nightwing headed out to check on their brother’s soulmate.

As soon as they were gone and Alfred exited back upstairs Jason spoke, “We are going aren’t we?”

“Was there any doubt Todd?”

~~~~~~~

Marientte sat at the hotel room desk in and sketched in her sketch pad. She started drawing Damian and before she knew it the brooding boy was practically bouncing of the page at her in all of his glory. She blushed when she realized how much detail she’d put in, it was scary accurate. She wished he was here with her, he was oddly comforting even if he wasn’t a ray of sunshine.

She heard a knock on her balcony window and a glass door sliding open. She picked up her pen, ready to use it as a makeshift weapon, but it was only Robin.

“Slow down there Tiger. Happy to see me?” The blonde boy asked cockily. Marinette sighed, “What so you want Robin?” He put a hand to his heart, “You wound me darling, can’t a knight check up on his damsel in distress.” He inches forward towards her, Marinette held her ground, frowning stoically. “Come on M’- Marinette.” He walked over and put a hand on her aggravated face. “Don’t touch me.” She said calmly. Adrien kept his hand on her cheek, “It’s ok Ma-“

A whizzing object flew past getting the attention of the duo in the room. “I believe the lady said to stop touching her.” Nightwing stood in all of his heroic form with Red Robin joining him in Marinette’s hotel room. “Nightwing, Red Robin! Could you control your teammate?!” She chastised. Adrien paled, it was not supposed to go down like this.

“Well we would…” Red Robin started,

“But he’s not Robin.” Said a figure that stepped out of the shadows. He wore an identical outfit to the ‘Robin’ who stood next to Marinette, but his hair was jet black and instead of a cocky smile he wore a frown. “I am Robin.”


End file.
